Kiseki Magical Medica
by Iriya Heartfilly
Summary: This is an original story with OC. The story about 5 girls in different backgrounds that have meet and become Mahou Shoujo. AU
1. Chapter 1

**魔法 少女**

**Mahou Shoujo Kiseki Magical Medica**

Prolog

Ini... Sebuah dunia yang telah berakhir. DI mana hanya kegelapan dan kehampaan yang ada. Ini.. ini... Mimpi buruk!  
>Kegelapan dan keserakahan manusia, kehancuran dan kebinasaan. Ini... neraka bagiku.<br>Kesendirian tak akan lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu, tak seperti kesedihan. Kesendirian hanya akan hilang kalau kau telah menemukan seseorang untuk bersandar, seseorang yang berharga bagimu...  
>Tapi...<br>Bagaimana kalau tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menyelamatkanmu?  
>Bagaimana kalau tak ada lagi satu pun manusia?<p>

Ini... Adalah sebuah dunia yang telah lama berakhir, sejak ribuan tahun lalu  
>Aku..<br>Aku..  
>Ingin lenyap!<p>

**Nakazawa Iriya**

Fate

"Maaf, Iriya. Untuk saat ini tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ayahmu. Penyakit ayahmu tergolong sangat parah, ia tidak akan bisa lagi bergerak layaknya manusia normal. Maaf kalau harus kukatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mampu lagi untuk berjalan, bergerak, berbicara, bahkan untuk menggerakan satu jaripun rasanya mustahil. Sisa waktunya hanya akan dihabiskannya di tempat tidur dan hanya berbaring saja."

Kejam!

Itu.. Adalah kata – kata terkejam yang pernah kudengar. Otou-san... Satu – satunya orang yang mencintai dan kucintai..

Kenapa...

Kenapa...

"Ke..na..pa?"

"Apa maksudmu, Iriya? Tentu saja itu adalah akibat dari kanker yang diderita oleh ayahmu. Tetapi, tenang saja, kami para dokter akan berusaha sebisa dan semampu kami untuk menye.."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya berbicara tentang hal seperti ini sambil tersenyum, sementara Otou-san merasa sangat menderita? Apa ini lucu bagimu? Kau senang melihat aku dan Otou-san menderita seperti ini dan kau hanya bisa berbicara dan tersenyum mengejek? Kau hanya dokter yang tak mengerti perasaan kami, para pasien dan keluarga pasien yang berharap dan bergantung padamu! Kau tak mengerti betapa menderitamya kami, dan kau hanya bisa berkata seperti itu? Kau benar – benar tak mengerti apapun!"

BODOH!

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa? Kenapa aku hanya bisa berteriak dan melarikan diri seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa aku berlari? Kenapa aku naik ke atap ini? BODOH! Seandainya saja, waktu bisa diputar kembali.. Jika saja, aku menjadi anak yang leih baik.. Jika saja aku tidak pernah dilahirkan.. Jika saja aku tidak pernah ada... Hal seperti ini.. TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!

Menyesal.. Menyesal... Menyesal..

Mungkin.. Kalau aku mati, rasa sesal ini, rasa sakit ini, penderitaan ini, semuanya... akan pergi.

Ya!  
>Kalau aku loncat dari lantai 20 rumah sakit ini... mungkin.. Tidak, bukan mungkin, tapi... PASTI! Pasti aku akan terebas dari ini semua. Tidak sulit, hanya perlu beberapa langkah lagi untuk segera jatuh dari atap ini.<p>

Maju... Maju... Maju.. Sedikit lagi.. 1 langkah lagi.. Sedi..kit..?

Kenapa?  
>Kenapa aku gemetar? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku begitu pengecut? Ayo.. Ayolah.. Kakiku.. Kenapa kakiku tak bisa bererak? Bodoh! Untuk matipun aku tak berani. Cepatlah, Iriya. Jangan berlama – lama, benar – benar memalukan! Cepat, meloncatlah dan semua akan berakhir.<p>

"Otou-san... Maaf,"

1..

2..

...

APA?

Siapa? Siapa yang menahanku? Ta..tangan siapa ini? Siapa yang memelukku? Si..a..pa..?

"Jangan bodoh, Iriya! Apa yang kau lakukan tak akan mengubah apapun! Kau hanya menyia – nyiakan hidupmu bila mati konyol seperti ini! Pikirkan tentang Ayahmu! Mungkin ia tak bisa berbicara, tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berjalan, tetapi dia bukan robot yang tak mengerti perasaan sedih karena kehilangan! Pikirkan apa jadinya dia tanpa dirimu!"

Suara siapa ini? Ini...

"Berjanjilah... Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan melakukan hal sebodoh ini lagi!"

Berjanji? Kepada siapa? Mengapa? Apa yang kau tahu? Aku hanya menyusahkan hidup Otou-san saja!

"Ini.. Memang sulit untukmu.. Tapi, kau tak sendiri. Kau sangat dicintai, Iriya. Ayahmu, Ibumu, bahkan adikmu. Mereka sangat mencintaimu dan tak pernah mendidikmu untuk melakukan hal sebodoh ini. Meskipun sekarang semuanya sudah tak ada lagi, ingatlah bagaimana mereka mencintaimu.. Dan juga, betapa aku mencintai..mu"

Na...ga..se? Bodoh! Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terluka? Kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu sedih seperti ini? Bodoh!

"Kumohon, Iriya. Berjanjilah jangan seperti ini lagi. Aku... Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu,"

"Ha..ngat.. Pelukan Nagase hangat," Aku... Aku belum ingin mati! Tolong aku, Nagase..

"Iriya bodoh! Selalu cengeng, mudah menangis, keras kepala, tetapi kenapa di saat seperti ini malah lemah begini? Iriya yang... Iriya yang kusukai bukanlah gadis lemah seperti ini!"

"Nagase... menangis? Maaf.. Maafkan aku.. Nagase.."

"Bodoh! Aku menangis karena sangat takut untuk kehilanganmu. Lihat, tanganmu gemetar. Kau ketakutan, kan? Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka, bodoh. Karena itu, tetaplah bersamaku dan.. kita hadapi ini bersama, ya?"

"Nagase... Lagi – lagi kau menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih."

Tuhan, dewa, atau, apapun yang ada di balik langit sana, kumohon. Jangan ambil apapun lagi yang berharga untukku. Sudah cukup luka yang kurasakan karena kehilangan Okaasan dan adikku. Tolong, jangan ambil lagi Otousan dan Nagase, hanya mereka berdua yang paling berharga untukku.. Hanya mereka berdua yang ingin kujaga lebih dari hidupku sendiri...

The Meet

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di sini, di ruangan kecil bertirai putih, ayahku terbaring lemah. Matanya terbuka, telinganya mendengar, napaasnya teratur, tetapi sama sekali tak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan. Saat ini, apa yang dipikirkannya? Otousan... Kumohon, jangan menyerah..

"Otousan.."

Bodoh! Berapa kalipun kupanggil, ia tetap tidak akan merespon. Bagaimanapun aku berteriak, ia tetaptidak akan menjawab. Aku.. hanya berbicara pada tubuh tanpa pergerakkan. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyum... Senyum yang hanya menggerakan bibir tanpa ada arti kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Senyum terpahit yang pernah kulihat, senyum kosong.

"Otousan, aku tahu kau masih dapat mendengar, masih bisa melihat. Kumohon, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji, aku akan... aku... aku akan membuatmu bisa berjalan lagi. Meskipun okaasan dan adikku tidak bisa kembali.. tetapi.. tetapi.. aku masih percaya kalau waktu untuk kita berlari lagi, tertawa lagi, makan bersama lagi, itu.. semuanya... semuanya akan kembali lagi. Aku... aku akan melakukan apapun, karena itu.. karena itu kumohon, bersabarlah. Menunggulah bersamaku, Otousan. Berjanjilah, untuk tetap selalu di sini bersamaku,"

Jangan menangis, kumohon jangan menangis. Kali ini saja, aku harus kuat. Senyum, ayo senyum. Kumohon tersenyumlah untuk Otousan.

"a...a...n...an...ana...k... b...ba...ba...ik"

Otousan? Ia.. Ia berbicara? Otousan masih bisa berbicara walaupun hanya sedikit. Otousan, maaf aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu. Terima kasih, dan bersabarlah sebentar, aku yakin masih ada kesempatan untuk kita terus bersama lagi. Tak apa meskipun harus menunggu 10 tahun lagi, tak apa walaupun masih 20 tahun lagi. Kita terus bersama, ya..

Rasa sakit, sesak, rindu, tertekan, semuanya terasa menghilang dari dadaku. Aku melihat suatu cahaya di wajahnya. Otousan, aku begitu menyayangimu.

CLICK!

APA?

Siapa? Siapa yang mematikan lampu? Apa sudah waktunya tidur? Ini... Masih sekitar jam 7 malam. Lagipula, sebentar lagi waktunya suster memberi makan malam dan obat. Apa mati lampu?

"Selamat malam, Iriya,"

DEG!

Kirihara-sensei!

Apa yang... Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Di saat seperti ini? Otousan.. Aku harus melindunginya..

APA?

Siapa? Siapa yang memegang tanganku? A...pa? Tidak mungkin...

"Jangan bergerak atau ayahmu kusuntik dengan racun ini, tetap tenang dan semua ini akan berakhir dengan cepat,"

APA?

"GILA! Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Jauhkan tanganmu dari Otousan atau..."

Sejak kapan... tanganku... ditahan olehnya? Apa? Di mana dia? Di manaaa? Sial! Karena gelap, sulit untuk melacaknya. A... A... ASTAGA! Di..dia... dia... berada tepat di belakangku, ta...tangannya.. memegang tanganku..

"Lepaskan pakaianmu"

APA? Apa maksudnya ini? Sial! Dia membekapku!

"Cepat, atau kubunuh ayahmu!"

Otousan.. Tapi... Otousan...

"CEPAT LAKUKAN BODOH!"

AAAAA! Kepalaku.. Di.. dia mendorongku.. Apa maksudnya?

"TOLOOOOOOOONNGGG! SESEORANG TOLONG AKUUUU!"

"Hahhaaaahaaaaa.. Berteriaklah.. Menangislah... Meraunglahhh! Tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar dan menyelamatkanmu sekarang. Seluruh orang di Rumah Sakit ini sudah kuusir. Lalu, siapa lagi yang dapat kau harap dapat membantumu? BODOH!"

"Siapa katamu? Otousan! Otousan ada di kamar ini, ingat? Dia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.. dia..."

BRUKK!

Apa... ? Ottosan...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA OTOUSAN? CEPAT MINTA MAAF DAN NAIKKAN OTOUSAN KE TEMPAT TIDUR, BODOH!"

"Ayahmu? Hahhaaaa lihat ini, ia tak lebih dari sekedar bola hidup sekarang. Mengapa aku harus capek – capek mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur, kalau aku bisa menginjak tangannya seperti ini? Atau menendang perutnya begini? Atau bahkan menghancurkan tulang tengkoraknya seperti..."

"HENTIKAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Dokter macam apa dia? Menyakiti pasien di depan mata seperti ini? Kenapa?

"Hentikan katamu? Kalau begitu... CEPAT LEPASKAN PAKAIANMU dan menurutlah!"

SIAL! Apa tak ada jalan lain?

"H...h..hen...ti...ka...n...ku...mo...ho..n"

Otousan? Otousan menangis. Dia..membuat...Otousan..menangis... DIA MEMBUAT OTTOSAN MENDERITA!

"Ma..ti! Mati kau! Mati... MATI!"

Kau memang tak pantas hidup, Kirihara Nakano! Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, ini, ini, dan ini! Rasakan ini!

"Ber...hen..ti... I..ri..ya.."

Hahh? Otousan?

Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa.. banyak darah.. APA? A...Apa aku...membunuh Nakano dengan.. dengan.. GUNTING? Aku membunuh? Aku... menghujam gunting berkali – kali ke... tubuh... Nakano... A...apa yang...

"Khu...khu..hu..hu..hu...huahahhaaaaaaaaaaa... Gadis lemah! Kenapa? Kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku? Hahhahaaaaa... Gunting sekecil itu dan tenaga selemah dirimu tak akan mampu membunuhku, bodoh! Sekarang cepat turuti perintahku, kalau kau ingin selamat!"

S..SIAL! A... Aku..tak punya pilihan lain selain..menurutinya... Maaf, Otousan.. Nakano, kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini..

"Hmmm... Kurang menarik kalau kau sangat pendiam, Iriya. Bagaimana kalau permainan ini kubuat menarik?"

CLICK!

"Lebih seru kalau ayahmu juga menyaksikannya, bukan? Lihat, lampunya sudah kunyalakan, jadi...selamat bersenang – senang, OTOUSAMA"

"Ti..dak.. Hentikan.. HENTIKAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

Bodoh! Percuma aku berteriak dan menangis, dokter berengsek ini tetap saja membuka paksa bajuku. Dia... Dia.. SIAL!

SIAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!

Hentikan! Kumohon berhenti! Mengapa? Mengapa penderitaan seakan tak pernah bosan mengganggu hidupku? Okaasan... Dia.. begitu gembira mengetahui kalau ia hamil, ia begitu menjaga adikku dalam kandungannya. Tetapi, kalau saja aku tak ceroboh menyeberang, mungkin Okaasan tidak akan berlari ke arahku, mendorongku, dan mengorbankan diri menyelamatkanku.. Okaasan, adikku... Sekarang, Otousan pun.. Lalu aku... Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami hal seperti ini?

"Hei, kau tahu? Sejak pertama kau datang ke rumah sakit ini, aku sudah menyukaimu! Sejak kecelakaan ibumu, aku sudah melihatmu dan menyukaimu. Kau tahu, aku sampai memberi ayahmu racun agar ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini, aku berpikir mungkin jika ayahmu sakit, kau akan lebih sering mengunjunginya dan aku bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Kupikir jika aku bisa memberimu dukungan di saat ayahmu sakit, kau akan menyukaiku! Tetapi.. Kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku dan malah berpacaran dengan laki – laki itu! Kau terus dan terus menyakitiku! Bahkan, tadi pagi kau membentakku dan menghancurkan perasaanku, tak cukup puas dengan itu, kau pun berpelukkan dengan laki – laki itu di atap! Sekarang, rasakan pembalasanku padamu! Dengan begini, kau akan menjadi milikku! Milikku selamanya!"

GILA! Dokter gila! Sungguh rendahan! Dia benar – benar tidak pantas disebut manusia! Dia tidak mempedulikan isakan tangis Otousan dan jeritanku! Benar – benar rendah!

"Hari ini, cukup segini saja. Lain kali, kita bermain lagi, oke? Sampai nanti, Iriyachan"

Pergi.. Pergi... Cepatlah pergi.. Pergi..

"Iriya?"

"PERGIIII!"

"Iriya? Ini aku, Iriya..."

Na..ga..se..

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh melihatku sperti ini, aku..

"Iriya, aku... Maaf, aku.. Aku sudah gagal.. Aku.. Akan kubunuh dokter gila itu! Aku... Sial! Aku..."

"Bodoh! Lupakan saja.. Ah! Bantu aku membaringkan Otousan, kasihan ia sampai tertidur di lantai seperti itu. Aduuhhh... Lukanya banyak sekali, sebaiknya segera dibersihkan dan diobati. Lalu, ruangan ini, juga sebaiknya dibersihkan,"

"IRIYA! Tatap aku kalau bicara!"

"Nagase, yang penting sekarang bagiku adalah Otousan, masalah ini, nanti saja kita bahas,"

BODOH! Peluk aku, Nagase. Aku... Aku takut.. Sakit.. Kumohon, peluk aku.

? Bi...bir Nagase..menyentuh bibirku..

"Tenanglah, bodoh. Aku selalu di sisimu. Kau masih takut, kan? Kau bisa bersandar padaku. Lupakan yang telah terjadi, aku... Aku tak peduli, meski sudah 100 orang menyentuhmu dan menyakitimu, untukku... untukku, kau tetap yang paling berharga! Karena itu... karena itu... Tatap aku, Iriya!"

Nagase... memelukku. Nagase...

"Takut..."

"Tenanglah, bodoh. Semua sudah berakhir. Yang terpenting sekarang, cepat keluar dari rumah sakit ini, dan tinggallah bersamaku, di rumahku. Aku yang akan mengurusmu dan ayahmu. Yang terpenting, tetaplah tersenyum, mengerti?"

"Terima kasih, Nagase"

_Nyaannn__Kau yakin semua "baik – baik saja", Nakazawa Iriya-san? Nyaann__ Bukankah kau ingin membalas dendam kepada dokter itu, nyaann? Mari, ikutlah denganku. Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau, kau bisa memalas dendam, bahkan menyembuhkan ayahmu. nyaannnn_

Siapa?

_Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Nyaaaannn_

Apa aku sudah mulai berhalusinasi? Mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namaku? Ah, sudahlah..

"Iriya, ayo kita pulang"

Apa.. aku masih pantas bersama Nagase? Mengapa Nagase masih bersikap baik kepadaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Otousan...Sejak kejadian tadi, Otousan terus – terusan tertidur dan tidak membuka mata. Padahal dia tertidur sudah kurang lebih 3jam. Suster mengatakan dia koma dan tidak tahu kapan akan membuka matanya. Apa Otousan benar – benar merasa terpukul? Lagi – lagi aku mencelakakan orang yang berharga bagiku. Kalau nanti, seandainya Nagase...

"Iriya, hei. Jangan bengong, kita sudah sampai loh di rumahku. Ayo, cepat masuk dan beristirahat. Ayah dan Ibuku tidak ada di rumah, mereka selalu sibuk bekerja dan bahkan jarang sekali pulang. Jadi, jangan sungkan – sungkan, ya"

Lengan hangat Nagase membawaku masuk, tetapi... Ada sesuatu di dalam kepalaku, sesuatu yang mengganjal dan mengusikku.

"Nah, ini kamarmu. Kamarku di sebelah kamar ini, jadi kalau ada apa – apa akan lebih mudah untuk mencariku. Baiklah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu. Atau kau ingin aku untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

Nagase begitu baik dan begitu banyak membantuku. Aku... merasa seperti telah mengkhianatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan air untukmu mandi. Tunggu sebentar ya"

Eh? Sejak kapan aku menjawab?

"Aku tahu, sekarang ini sedang ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu dan di dadamu. Makanya, lebih baik berendam sebentar di ofuro sebelum tidur. Itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih rileks. Sementara menunggu, kau bisa beristirahat sejenak,"

Nagase, terima kasih. Terima kasih... Aku bersyukur memilikkimu.

Nagase meninggalkanku di kamar sendiri, kamar ini tidak begitu luas, namun nyaman. Ada ranjang berukuran sedang dan lemari pakaian, serta meja rias. Juga ada pintu menuju balkon yang terbuat dari kaca.

"_Nyaaannn__"_

Hah? Apa itu? Di balkon, ada sesuatu.

"_Kemarilah, Nakazawa Iriya-san"_

Apa? Tubuhku... Tubuhku bergerak sendiri.. Kakiku berjalan sendiri... Tanganku membuka pintu balkon.. Dan... Aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku.. Apa ini? Tubuhku dikendalikan? Siapa?

"_Anak baik. Nyaann" _

HAH? Hewan? Hewan apa ini? Seperti kucing, tetapi memlikki ekor yang lebih panjang dan besar, telinganya pun panjang menjuntai, matanya merah bulat, dan seluruh tubuhnya bewarna putih keperakan dengan bulu – bulu tebal halus.

"_Nyaaann.. Hajimemashite, Noir desu_"

A...Aku tak bisa bergerak. Hewan apa yang sedang berbicara denganku ini?

"_Aku bukan hewan. Aku dikenal sebagai WITCH. Tugasku adalah memilih beberapa orang gadis yang terlahir dengan kekuatan khusus dan menjadikannya Mahou Shoujo. Dan kau, Nakazawa Iriya-san, termasuk salah seorang gadis yang terlahir dalam 1.000 tahun sekali. Kaulah kunci untuk membuka Chaos Door dan mengunci semua Kuro Shinigami. Nyaaannnn"_

Apa? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Siapa dia? Dan... Mahou Shoujo itu apa? Apa ini sebuah tipuan dan permainan?

"_Nyaaannnnn. Kau masih bodoh rupanya. Aku adalah sebagian kecil dari serpihan jiwamu di masa lalu dan aku datang untuk menjadikanmu Mahou Shoujo, seperti dulu. Kau, sebagai Amulet terkuat dan aku selalu berada di sisimu. Nyaaannn. Iriya-san, tugasmu membunuh seluruh keluarga Kuro Shinigami yang menggerakan Youkai untuk menghancurkan dunia manusia. Kau tentu mengenal apa itu Shinigami bukan? Ya, mereka adalah Dewa Kematian yang bertugas mencabut nyawa kehidupan manusia tepat pada waktunya. Tetapi itu adalah tugas mulia bagi para Shiro Shinigami. Tetapi, ada satu golongan Shinigami lain yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh klan manusia sebelumnya. Mereka ialah Kuro Shinigami. Kuro Shinigami tadinya adalah Shiro Shinigami yang membunuh Shinigami lain. Shiro Shinigami tersebut akan mengalami perubahan dalam dirinya, ia akan menjadi monster yang hidup dari menghisap energi kehidupan manusia. Energi kehidupan manusia berbeda dengan jiwa. Jiwa hidup oleh karena adanya energi kehidupan, bila energi kehidupan diambil, jiwa hanya akan menjadi Ghost, arwah jahat yang terus mencari energi kehidupan dan tubuh untuk ia tinggali. Golongan ini disebut sebagai Kuro Shinigami. Dan mereka mengendalikan para Youkai, yaitu siluman. Youkai merupakan hewan yang telah meninggal dan jasad mereka dihinggapi oleh Ghost. Youkai bisa memanggil Ghost sesuka hati dan mengendalikan mereka. Karena itu, dibutuhkan Mahou Shoujo untuk membasmi mereka hingga ke akarnya. Hanya Nakazawa Iriya yang bisa mengalahkan Kuro Shinigami tersebut!"_

Apa? Hewan ini bicara apa?

"_Nyaaannnnn. Jangan takut, kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun, justru kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang sepadan. Kau hanya perlu membersihkan jiwa Youkai dan kumpulkan Jewel Seed dari setiap Youkai. Nyaaannnn. Jewel Seed adalah permata yang sanggup mengabulkan permintaan apapun, semakin banyak Jewel Seed yang dikumpulkan, semakin banyak pula permintaan yang dapat dikabulkan. Nyaaaannn."_

Permintaan? Permintaan apapun? Semua bisa dikabulkan?

"_Nyaann. Tentu saja. Seperti misalnya... Membunuh Kirihara Nakano. Atau menyembuhkan ayahmu. Atau mungkin... Menghidupkan kembali Ibu dan adikmu. Nyaaannn."_

Apa? Mereka... Mereka...

"_Tentu saja. Apapun keinginanmu dapat terkabulkan. Tetapi, tugas utamamu membunuh Kuro Shinigami dan Youkai, serta memersihkan jiwa Ghost. Setiap Ghost, harus dibersihkan agar mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Nyaaaannnn"_

Tetapi... Apa hanya aku sendiri?

"_Sendiri? Nyaannnn. Kalau dulu, kau memang bisa melakukan itu sendiri. Tetapi, sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendirian. Karena itu, aku sudah memilih 4 orang Mahou Shoujo lain untuk membantumu."_

Empat orang? Siapa mereka?

"_Nyaannn.. Nama kode mereka adalah Scarlet Spade, Scarlet Clover, Scarlet Diamond, dan Scarlet Heart. Dan nama kodemu sendiri adalah Amulet Joker Mereka melakukan ini hanya untuk tujuan pribadi mereka masing – masing dan menganggap bahwa ini adalah pertarungan. Nyaaann"_

APA? Apa mereka menganggap ancaman Kuro Shinigami adalah sebuah permainan?

"_Nyaaannnnn.. Itu adalah hal biasa bagi para Scarlet. Ah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika kau setuju untuk kembali melakukan tugas ini bersamaku, sebut saja namaku sambil memegang bola kristal ini. Ini adalah Charm Stone yang akan mengubahmu menjadi Mahou Shoujo serta weapon. Dia akan berubah menjadi weapon yang cocok dan sesuai dengan kemampuanmu. Nyaaaannnnn. Aku menantimu, Marionette."_

Apa? Hei! Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku..

"TUNGGGUUUUUU!"

Aaaaaa? Apa yang terjadi? A... Aku...

"Ah, apa kau bermimpi buruk, Iriya?"

Ah, Nagase? Berarti hanya mimpi? Sejak kapan aku bermimpi? Ung? Di tanganku... AH! Sejak kapan ada bola kristal ini? Apa tadi benar – benar mimpi?

"Iriya? Kau pasti tidak sadar kalau kau tertidur sewaktu menunggu air hangatnya. Ini, minum teh dulu untuk menenangkan pikiran."

Ah.. Nagase, kurasa aku bukan bermimpi. Tetapi... Yah sebaiknya, aku merahasiakan hal ini darimu. Nagase, kali ini saja, biarkan aku yang memelukmu, biarkan aku yang melindungimu. Aku, tidak akan menyerah! Aku, akan menjadi Mahou Shouo untuk melindungimu, melindungi Otousan, dan menyelamatkan Okaasan. Aku berjanji.

12


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizushima Rukia**

**Fate**

"jadilah anak baik, Rukia. Jangan mengecewakan aku. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini, jangan kecewakan harapan Okaasan, mengerti? Saat ini hanya kau satu – satunya yang bisa Okaasan harapkan."

Okaasan..

"Hahhahaaa.. Okaasan ini bicara apa? Sudah pasti aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, bukan? Tenang saja, serahkan padaku! Aku pasti akan membawa kita keluar dari lingkaran gelap ini. Ingat, kapanpun kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Mengandalkanku? Apa aku bercanda? Memangnya, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat Okaasan tersenyum? Bukankah aku hanya anak yang tidak mampu melakukan apa – apa?

"Kumohon... Rukia-chan."

Perasaan apa ini? Perasan takut, terbeban, merasa berat. A...Apa ini? Apa aku adalah anak yang tak tahu diri? Hingga merasa terbeban oleh permintaan Okaasan?

"Rukia..Neechan?"

Ah! Ikki..

"Rukia, bahkan Ikki-kun juga mengharapkanmu. Jangan kecewakan harapan kami berdua, Rukia-chan"

Okaasan... Ikki-chan...

"Ya. Serahkan padaku, Okaasan, Ikki-chan. Ah, sudah waktunya aku pergi ke sekolah. Sampai nanti. Ittekimasu"

Lari.. Lari.. Cepat.. Dengan berlari cepat, aku dapat melupakan ini semua. Dengan berlari, aku bisa merasa lebih ringan, dengan berlari... air mataku akan cepat mengering.. Lari, Rukia..

BRUKK!

"Aaahhh... Ittai!"

Kyaaaaa! Saki-chan..

"Ah, maaf.. maaf.. Hahhaaaaaa"

Saki-chan, satu – satunya sahabatku. Kami selalu bersama sejak kecil.

"Rukia? AAHH! Kau menangis?"

Eh? Menangis? Sejak kapan airmataku terlihat? Bukankah...

"Rukia, kau tidak akan bisa menutupinya dariku. Sudah 18 tahun kita berteman."

Saki... Kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti walaupun kujelaskan. Kau tak pernah merasakan sakitnya menjadi satu – satunya tumpuan di keluargamu yang berantakan. Kau tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya ditampar dan ditendang oleh Ayahmu sendiri. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku, Okaasan, dan Ikki.

"Rukia? Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Ah.. Tentu saja aku baik – baik saja. Ayo, cepat ke sekolah sebelum terlambat."

"Baik – baik saja?" Tidak mungkin aku "baik – baik saja." Mengapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga perasaanku, Saki? Mengapa kau masih bertanya hal sebodoh itu? Dan... Kenapa aku...merasa..iri padamu? Kau hidup di keluarga yang bahagia. Usaha Ayahmu tidak mengalami kebangkrutan seperti Ayahku. Ayahmu pun tidak terlilit hutang dan mabuk – mabukkan. Kau pun tidak pernah merasakan terkena amarah Ayahmu yang sedang mabuk. Kau juga tidak merasakan rasanya ditekan oleh Okaasan dan adikmu. Kau... Kau sempurna Saki. Sedangkan aku... aku.. aku selalu dituntut. Dituntut menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah, di lapangan, di keluargaku. Di manapun aku berada, hanya tekanan dan tekanan yang kurasakan.

"Aaaaahhh... Lagi – lagi Rukia mendapat nilai tertinggi. Selalu peringkat teratas, juara lari marathon puteri, dan bahkan sangat cantik. Aku sungguh – sungguh iri padamu, Rukia."

Iri? Saki iri? Harusnya aku yang iri padamu, tahu!

"Ah, Saki.. Jangan terlalu memuji. Aku malu.. Hahhahahaaaa.. Tapi Saki juga hebat kok."

Tolong hentikan omong kosong ini. Aku benar – benar muak.

"Kalau Rukia sih, pasti dengan mudah masuk Fakultas Kedokteran T. Karena nilai – nilaimu selalu jauh diatas rata – rata. Hahhahaaa.. Oh iya, ngomong – ngomong soal Universitas T, tes pendaftaran sudah dibuka loh. Bukankah kau sangat ingin masuk ke sana? Bagaimana kalau kita daftar bersama hari ini?"

Saki.. Kalau saja kau tahu.. Aku tidak berminat dengan Universitas Kedokteran T. Aku ingin masuk Universitas Seni Rupa S.. Tetapi.. karena Okaasan ingin aku untukjadi seorang dokter, makanya... makanya...

"Rukia.. Kau tidak senang ya, satu universitas denganku?"

"Ah! Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sangat senang, senang sekali bisa bersama Saki lagi."

Benar. Biar bagaimanapun, aku sangat menyukai Saki. Saki adalah sahabatku yang berhara, walaupun aku sangat iri dengannya, tetapi... Saki selalu menyemangatiku dan selalu ada saat kubutuhkan. Dia... Teman yang berarti bagiku. Saki... Syukurlah, aku bisa terus bersama denganmu.

"Saki, pulang sekolah nanti, sebelum pergi... Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu."

Ya. Aku... Aku tak ingin bersikap pengecut dan terus seperti ini. Merasa iri, merasa tersudut, merasa tersalahkan, aku ingin.. memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Saki. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Saki. Tentang keluargaku, tentang Otousan, Okaasan, Ikki-chan, semuanya.. Aku tak mau begini terus..

Aku ingin bisa tertawa dengan tulus, tersenyum dengan lebar, dan berada di sampingmu sebagai sahabat. Saki...

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Rukia?"

Ah! Astaga, aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Aku siuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menyampaikan semua ini kepada Saki.. dan.. apakah Saki akan mengerti?

"Rukia...?"

"Ah, maaf Saki. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ahahhaaaa.."

"Lalu, mengenai yang ingin kau bicarakan..."

"Ah! Iya, itu.. bisakah kau duduk sebentar? Sepertinya kelas sudah kosong dan tidak ada seorang pun, jadi sepertinya aman untuk "ini" dan "itu" hehehheeeee..."

"Kyaaaaa! Rukiaa.. Toloonnggggg! Rukia mau memperkosaku.."

Astaga... Anak ini...

"Bukaaannnnnnnnnn !Hush! Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh!"

Sifat bodohnya masih sama seperti dulu. Sungguh memalukan.. haahh..

"Ahahahhaaaaa maaf maaf.. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sial! Inikah saatnya? Saatnya aku menceritakan semuanya? Uugh..

"Anoo.. Saki.. begini... itu... Aku.. mungkin kau merasa aneh kenapa tiba – tiba aku berkata seperti ini.. Tapi.. tapi.. aku s..sangat bersyukur..memiliki teman sepertimu.. A.. Aku... AKH! Sial.. Aku benar – benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa. Hahhahaaaaa.. Tetapi, aku sangat menyukaimu, Saki. Aku ingin selalu berteman denganmu."

Akhirnya, aku bisa mengatakannya juga. Aku ingin terus bersama Saki..

"Rukia... h..hm...hu..huaahahhahahaaaaa... hahahhahahaaaa..."

Eh?

"Tunggu! Kenapa malah tertawa, bodoh?"

Dasar! Ini memalukan tahu! Dan bukannya untuk ditertawakan..

"Hahahahaaa.. Dasar, kupikir ada apa, ternyata Rukia masih bodoh.. Tentu saja kita akan terus bersama. Kita sahabat selamanya, bukan? Hahhaaaa.. Karena itulah, aku yang odoh ini belajar mati – matian dan terus berusaha agar bisa masuk Universitas T. Karena aku ingin terus bersama Rukia. Hahhaaaaaa... Wajahmu benar – benar merahh.. Hahhahaaaaa.. Rukia... Lucu sekaliiii... Hahhahahaaaaa"

Saki... Ternyata... Maaf.. Maafkan aku, Saki. Karena selalu iri padamu. Selalu berpikiran negatif tentangmu. Aku... Aku.. tidak akan menyerah! Soal Universitas T, soal Otousan, soal Okaasan, soal Ikki, dan juga tentang persahabatan kita. Aku... tidak sendiri..

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi dan taklukkan Universitas T!"

Hahahhaaaa.. Bersama Saki, aku pasti akan baik – baik saja. Saki, kita terus bersahabat ya.. Walaupun hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa masuk Universitas T, tetapi kita tetap bersahabat, kan? Saki, mari berusaha yang terbaik!

The Meet

Setelah seminggu mendaftar, sekaranglah saatnya penentuan. Aku.. Aku harus berhasil lulus ujian masuk. Dan.. Okaasan, Ikki, kita akan keluar dari penderitaan ini. Aku... Aku akan bekerja sebagai dokter dan... kita bisa hidup tenang bertiga.. Aku, Ikki, dan Okaasan.

"Ayo, Saki... Ung? Saki?"

Ada apa dengannya? Wajahnya pucat. Apa dia baik – baik saja?

"Saki?"

Kenapa ia hanya menunduk?

"SAKI!"

"Ah! Maaf, Rukia. Aku.. Aku sangat gugp sehingga.. a..aaa..."

Ahahaaa.. si bodoh ini..

"Tenang saja, kita sudah berusaha. Sekarang saatnya penentuan. Ayo, segera lakukan yang terbaik!"

"Iya. Terima kasih, Rukia."

Hahhaaaa.. Saki, mari kita erusaha bersama.

"Ah, Rukia, ini.. Aku membuat jimat keberuntungan untuk ujian kali ini. Lihat, ada foto kita berdua. Hehheheeee.. Aku membuatnya kemarin setelah belajar. Ini untukmu dan satu lagi untukku. Kembaran, deh.

Haahhh.. Dasar Saki, bukannya fokus belajar. Pasti semalam dia tidak benaar – benar tidur karena membuat ini.

"Dasar Saki. Bukannya fokus belajar, aku jadi merepotkanmu, kan? Maaf dan terima kasih, ya."

Saki, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik. Terima kasih. Untukmu, untuk segala kebaikan dan dukunganmu, demi Okaasan, Ikkichan, dan demi Otousan... Aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Dasar Rukia bodoh. Jangan memasang tampang ingin menangis begitu donk. Ngomong – ngomong kita sudah sampai loh, ini ruanganmu. Ruanganku di sebelahnya, nanti kita pulang bareng ya. Tunggu aku di sini, oke?"

Ini... Ruangan ini... tempatku akan memulai semuanya..

"Oke.. Saki, selamat berjuang. Ingat, semangat ya."

"Kau juga, sukses ya. Bye – bye, Rukia."

Baiklah. Waktu ini, di dalam kelas ini, inilah pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Aku akan mendapat nilai terbaik dan masuk ke Universitas ini, bersama Saki. Jimat, mohon kerja samanya ya.

"Selamat siang, semua. Ini adalah ujian penentuan, apakah kalian pantas berada di Universitas ini atau tidak. Waktu ujian adalah 120 menit dengan 100 jumlah soal. Selama ujian, dilarang keras untuk mencontek. Jika ketahuan menyontek akan langsung dikeluarkan dan digugurkan saat itu juga, mengerti?"

Hhh.. Penjelasan yang tidak perlu. Lagipula siapa juga yang akan menyontek dengan soal semudah ini?

"Tunggu! Kau yang di sana, perlihatkan isi kotak pensilmu!"

Eh? Maksudnya siapa?

"Peserta nomor 19, Mizushima Rukia. Cepat keluarkan seluruh isi kotak pensilmu!"

Aku? Geez.. Baiklah. Isinya hanya pensil, penghapus, pulpen, penggaris dan... jimat dari Saki.

"Apa ini?"

Ah! Jimat itu...

"Contekkan di dalam jimat? Sungguh memalukan! Sekarang keluar!"

APA? Jimat itu.. jimat itu.. isinya... con..tek..kan..?

"Ta.. tapi aku tidak tahu. Jimat itu pemberian temanku!"

Aku..aku...

"ALASAN! Sekarang keluar! Kau tidak pantas berada di kelas ini lagi!"

A..pa? Ini.. ini tidak mungkin.. Saki.. Masa Saki... menjebakku? Apa mungkin? Tidak.. tidak mungkin.. Sa..ki...

Untuk saat ini, apa yang harus kulakukan? Tak mungkin aku pulang dalam keadaan begini? Bagaimana ini? Okaasan.. Ikki.. Otousan... bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ah, Rukia? Maaf, kau pasti lama menunggu ya?"

Saki..

"Bagaimana jimat pemberianku, apa berjalan dengan baik?"

Saki..

"Saki.. aku..."

Saki tak mungkin menjebakku, kan?

"Hmm.. Kau pasti sudah 2jam menunggu di sini, kan? Kelihatannya, jimat buatanku "bekerja dengan baik" ya?"

Sa..ki? Apa maksudmu?

"Kau tak menyangka, ya? Kau tak akan menyangka alau aku akan menggunakan cara seperti ini, kan? Aku... selalu iri padamu. Selama ini, kau selalu menjadi bintang di semua bidang yang kau kerjakan. Dalam pelajaran, di lapangan, bahkan dalam percintaan.. Kau, pengganggu, Rukia. Dan pengganggu harus lenyap."

Apa? Apa maksudnya..

"Apa maksudmu, Saki? Aku.. Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa kau tega?"

Jelaskan.. Jelaskan, aku ingin mempercayaimu, Saki. Kumohon,berikan penjelasan..

"Tega? Bukankah kau yang selama ini tega? Selama ini, kau tak tahu kalau aku berada di bawah bayang – bayangmu! Kau selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam semua hal, sedangkan aku.. Aku selalu menjadi yang kedua! Semua orang, membanding – bandingkan aku denganmu! Teman – teman sekelas, bahkan Ayah dan Ibuku! Mereka selalu bilang agar aku belajar supaya menjadi sepertimu! Tapi.. tak peduli seberapa keras aku belajar, aku tetap berada di bawah bayang – bayangmu, Rukia! Bahkan, Kamijou-senpai... Kamijou-senpai.. orang yang kusukai sejak kelas 1, dia.. dia menyuruhku menyampaikan surat cinta padamu! Apa itu adil bagiku, Rukia? Kau tak tahu betapa menderitanya aku! Aku... benar – benar membencimu!"

Saki? Apa? Tunguu! Tunggu, Saki. Jangan lari.. Saki.. BAHAYA!

"Saki... Tunggu! Sa.."

BRUAKKK!

Sa... Sa...ki...

"SAAAKKIIIIIIIIIII! Saki... Saki.."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

A...apa yang barusan terjadi? Saki... Saki...

"Dia sudah meninggal. Sebuah mobil menabraknya, tepat sebelum kau tiba. Apa dia kenalanmu?"

Sa..ki.. Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Saki... Saki... menin..gal?

"Bo..hong.. Ini... ini bohong.. BOHONG! Kau pasti bohong, kan? Tadi, baru saja kami berbicara. Dia juga baru saja... mengatakan isi hatinya..tapi kenapa? KENAPA?"

Kumohon, siapa saja... siapa saja...bilang kalau ini bohong!

"Bohong!"

Eh? Siapa itu? Siapa?

"Kau bohong! Dia bukannya mencurahkan isi hati padamu, tapi kalian bertengkar, kan? Yang.. membunuhnya.. itu KAU! Karena.. kau merebut kekasihnya, kan? Aku.. aku mendengar apa yang kalian katakan. Kau.. kau yang membuatnya bunuh diri!"

Apa? Siapa mereka? Siapa dia? Apa yang.. apa yang dia katakan? Aku.. aku.. aku tidak membunuhnya.. Aku...

"Apa? Jadi begitu, ya? Pantas saja sampai seperti ini. Rupanya bunuh diri, ya."

"Jadi dia yang menyebabkannya bunuh diri.."

"Wah.. wah.. Jahat ya.."

"Tidak hanya itu, dia juga tadi menyontek, loh."

"Apa? Menyontek? Aduh.. Aduh.. kasihan sekali temannya yang bunuh diri itu.."

Apa? Apa yang merekasemua katakan? Apa..A pa ini? Mereka menuduhku? Aku.. Aku tidak melakukannya. Hentikan.. Hentikann.. Kumohon..

"HENTIKAN!"

EH?

Siapa... gadis ini..?

"Apa kalian tidak malu? Bukannya membantu malah menghakimi orang seperti itu? Apa tak ada hal lain yang lebih baik yang bisa kalian lakukan di hadapan jenazah yang kalian bilang "kasihan" ini? Bukankah kalian kasihan? Kalau begitu mengapa hanya diam saja?"

Ga... gadis ini.. Seperti mempunyai kekuatan.. Matanya.. begitu gelap, tetapi...sangat...sangat cantik.. Siapa dia?

"Kau tak apa – apa? Sebaiknya segera hubungi keluarganya dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Siapa gadis ini..?

"Ah, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Nakazawa Iriya. Aku mendaftar di Universitas ini."

Nakazawa.. Iriya.. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat dekat dengan gadis ini. Padahal ini, pertama kalinya aku ertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku merasa ada perasaan aneh di diriku. Seakan – akan ada ikatan yang kuat di antara kami. Bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya merasa malu karena dilindungi oleh seseorang yang harusnya kulindungi. Perasaan apa ini?

"Nah, sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Rukia-chan."

Eh? Eh? Memangnya aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, ya? Dan...entah kenapa, dia mengatakan "sampai jumpa" bukan "selamat tinggal," rasanya dia begitu yakin kalau kami akan segera bertemu lagi. Gadis aneh..

Tetapi, masalah belum selesai. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi.. Apa.. yang harus kulakukan.. Bagaimana menjelaskan ini pada Ibu? Pada orang tua Saki. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku... Bagaimana ini?

"Rukia.."

Ah! Okaasan.. Kenapa Okaasan ada di sini?

PLAAKKK!

Apa? Okaasan.. me..menamparku..

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Memalukan! Aku mendapat telepon dari sini. Ternyata... Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku bisa bergantung padamu! Tapi kau malah mengecewakanku seperti ini! Labih baik.. lebih baik kalau kau tak pernah kulahirkan!"

Apa? Okaasan...

"Sekarang, lihat hasil perbuatanmu pada Saki-chan. Kau memang pembawa kesialan, Rukia."

Apa... apa itu benar?

"Aku selalu berpikir, selama ini andai saja kau tak pernah dilahirkan. Aku menyesal memiliki anak sepertimu! Mulai sekarang, erhenti memanggilku Ibu! Aku malu memiliki anak sepertimu!"

Apa.. Okaasan.. Ini.. Ini... bohong, kan? Apa.. selama ini, aku selalu menyusahkan untuk Okaasan? Apa Okaasan menyesal memiliki anak seperti aku?

"Okaasan, maaf... Maaf.. Maafkan aku. Aku.. Aku.."

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Pergilah, Rukia. Pergi.. Dan jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi."

A.. Apa itu tadi? Okaasan.. mengusirku..

"Okaasan.. Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Okaasan..!"

"Kau memang tak mengerti penderitaanku. Kau bukan anak yang berbakti, Rukia. Kau tak mampu menjadi yang terbaik. Kau tak mempu mengeluarkanku dan Ikki dari lingkaran hitam ini. Kau.. kau.. mimpi buruk untukku, Rukia."

Okaasan.. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini? Mengapa.. Mengapa tak ada yang percaya padaku? Okaasan.. Aku.. harus ke mana..? Okaasan.. Ikki.. Maaf.. Apa maaf tak lagi cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku? Lagi – lagi aku hanya bisa menyalahkan diri sendiri. Okaasan...

"Ah, Rukia. Kau masih di sini?"

I..ri..ya?

"Aku baru sadar ada yang ketinggalan. Mau menemaniku sebentar?"

Kenapa... Kenapa... kau baik padaku? Di saat tak ada yang percaya padaku? Aku...

"Masalah Saki, aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya dan ambulans. Nah, itu ambulansnya sudah datang. Kau ingin ikut ke rumah sakit atau menemaniku?"

Aku... tak punya muka untuk bertemu keluarga Saki..

"Kalau begitu, ayo.. Temani aku sebentar saja."

Aku.. Tak tahu ke mana gadis ini membawaku. Tetaoi, aku tak peduli lagi, selama aku bisa terbebas dari dunia ini. Dunia yang menolak keberadaanku. Tak ada lagi yang peduli padaku..

"Kau salah kalau kau bilang tak ada yang peduli padamu. Di dunia ini, ada satu orang yang sangat membutuhkan keberadaanmu. Bahkan, dunia ini, sangat membutuhkanmu."

Eh? Apa maksudnya?

"Mungkin kau belum mengerti sekarang, tapi roda kehidupan dan tabir waktu baru akan terbuka sekarang. Sementara itu, bersiaplah, Rukia-chan. Aku bergantung padamu."

Apa... Apa maksud gadis ini? Aku... Aku.. Aku tak mengerti.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ini rumahmu, kan? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Rukia-chan."

Eh...? Apa? Apa? Rumahku? Kenapa... Apa..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hentikan, Okaa..chan.."

Suara itu! Ikki? A.. Apa yang terjadi...?

"Ikki! Okaasan! Ada apa?"

Sial! Pintunya dikunci dari dalam. Suara apa tadi? Kenapa Ikki berteriak seperti itu? Okaasan, Ikki... Apa yang terjadi? Sial! Tidak adakah yang isa kulakukan? Ah! Jendela!

PRAAANNGGG!

Akhirnya.. Lampu, lampu.. cepat nyalakan lampu...

CLICK!

...

A... Apa...ini..?

A... A... D..darah... Darah? Darah siapa ini? Mengapa banyak sekali? A...A...

"O..nee..chan..."

Ikki? Ikki? Kau... A... APAAA? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Punggung Ikki...t..ter..tancap.. pisau?

"Selamat datang, Rukia."

Okaasan? Okaasan? Apa yang terjadi.. di... dia membawa pisau.. O..okaasan..

"Kau tak mampu menjadi yang terbaik, Rukia. Kau gagal. Okaasan, Ikki-kun, tidak berarti lagi untukmu, bukan? Jai, lebih baik kami... menyusul Saki ke Surga."

APA? TIDAK!

"OKAASAN HENTIKAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Okaasan... me..menusuk... di..dirinya...s..sendiri...

"Okaasan.. I..Ikki..."

"One..e..cha..n.."

Ikki! Ikki masih bisa diselamatkan. Ikki.. Bertahanlah... Ikki..

"Ikki, bertahanlah, aku akan segera memanggil ambulans. Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Ikki.. Okaasan."

Tuhan, dewa, atau siapapun, kumohon.. Kumohon...

Tolong, sridaknya... kali ini saja...jangan...jangan...ambil... Ikki...

...

Jangan... Ikki...

"JANGAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Ah... A..

"Sudah sadar, ya?"

A.. Aku.. di... mana ini? Ikki, Okaasan...

"Kau aman di sini. Saki dan Ibumu sudah diurus oleh rumah sakit dan adikmu dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit."

Di... di...di mana aku? Siapa kau?

"Apa kau sudah lupa padaku, Rukia-chan?"

A.. I... Iriya..

"Ini adalah tempat yang aman untukmu. Ah, sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu."

"_Nyaaaannn.. Sudah sadar ya?"_

Eeehhh? Hewan apa ini?

"_Ah, maaf aku tak sopan. Nyaannnn.. Namaku Noir."_

Hewan apa ini? Iriya.. Siapa dia? Dan... ini... ruangan indah beraroma mawar ini...

"Tenang saja, Rukia-chan. Kami tak bermaksud jahat padamu. Ah, iya. Ada yang ingi kutanyakan."

Bertanya? Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya?

"_Nyaaann.. Sabar Rukia. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan jelas. Nyaaannn"_

"Ssstt.. Noir, jangan tidak sopan. Rukia, apa ada yang kau inginkan untuk saat ini?"

APA? Yang.. kuinginkan...

"Yang kau inginkan, Rukia. Keinginan yang sangat kuat, yang bahkan membuatmu sangat menginginkannya hingga mengorbankan nyawamu."

I..ri..ya..? I..Ini hanya perasaanku saja.. Atau.. memang barusan tatapannya.. seperti.. menakutkan..

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu untuk saat ini? Bukankah kau sangat ingin untuk... melihat Saki menderita? Bukankah, sebenarnya kau sangat senang dengan kematian Saki.. Orang yang membuatmu menderita? Yang selalu kau cemburui selama ini?"

A... Apa... ini?

"Bukankah kau memilikki dendam dan kegelapan hati seperti itu, Rukia-chan?"

Apa... Aku...

"_Nyaaaannn... Tak perlu ditutupi di hadapan Amulet Joker. Nyaannnn mata seorang Amulet mampu menembus hingga ke dalam hati tergelap yang bahkan kau sendiri tak ingin mengakuinya, lho.. Nyaaaannnn."_

A.. Aku... Memang benar.. Aku sebenarnya... sangat bahagia dengan kematiannya. Tetapi... Okaasan... Ikki..

"_Bukankah kau juga merasa terbeban dengan mereka? Kau ingin terlepas dari mereka semua, kan?"_

APA?

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Noir. Lihat, kau membuatnya ketakutan. Ini, minumlah dulu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Itu Rose Hip Tea dengan madu, untuk mengurangi stress."

Hangat. Rasanya... UGH!

"_Iriya, obat apa lagi yang kau masukkan nyaaann?"_

EH? Obat?

"Ehehheheeee... Ketahuan ya? Itu obat untuk jujur pada diri sendiri. Agar ia bisa melihat kegelapan hatinya yang selama ini ia tak mau lihat.

APA? Siapa mereka?

"Nah, Rukia-chan, sebelum kami menjelaskan siapa kami, bisakah kau jelaskan, siapa dirimu?"

Si..a..pa diriku?

"A... Aku... Mizushima Rukia. Ke... keluargaku berantakkan. Sejak kecil, aku sudah berteman dengan Saki. Saki... begitu sempurna di mataku. Keluarganya... sempurna. Dia mendudukki peringkat dua, di bawahku. Hidupnya berkecukupan, selalu bahagia dan tersenyum.. Tetapi aku... meskipun kelihatannya sempurna, tetapi itu semata – mata karena tuntutan Okaasan. Okaasan selalu menuntutku lebih. Soal pelajaran, di lapangan, maupun, Universitas T, Okaasan yang menuntut. Aku... Aku ingin menentukan hidupku sendiri, aku merasa Okaasan penghalang untuk mimpiku sendiri. Aku... selalu iri pada Saki. Tapi... bagiku... Bagiku Saki lebih dari sahabat. Aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Aku... pikir... kami sahabat sejati.. Tetapi.. tetapi...dia mengkhianatiku. Dia menghancurkan impian Okaasan! Karena itulah.. karena itulah.. Secara tidak sadar, aku sangat ingin dia mati. Tak kusangka... dia.."

"CUKUP! Keinginanmulah yang membunuhnya! Karena kau membiarkan kegelapan menguasai hatimu! Karena kau menganggap Ibumu mengganggu, tanpa sadar kau pun juga berharap kalau Ibumu harus mati, bukan? Demi impian yang ingin kau capai, demi cita – citamu sendiri, demi keegoisanmu. Benar, bukan?"

I...ri..ya..

"_Nyaaann.. Jangan terbawa emosi, Iriya. Ini hanya pekerjaan. Nyaan."_

"Ah, maaf, Noir. Hanya saja... aku.."

Pekerjaan? Apa maksudnya?

"_Nyaaan. Apakah kau tak sadar bahwa keinginan tergelapmu sudah terkabul satu per satu, Rukia? Bukankah ini aneh? Padahal kau sendiri tak menyadarinya?"_

Ah! Benar.. Padahal, aku tak pernah memikirkannya... tetapi...

"_Itu karena kau termasuk keturunan Scarlet!"_

Scarlet?

"_Nyaaaannnnnn.. Scarlet adalah 4 gadis pelindung Amulet. Scarlet bertugas melawan Ghost dan mendukung Amulet dalam peperangan. Nyaann. Ghost adalah arwah manusia yang dikendalikan oleh Youkai. Youkai adalah Ghost yang masuk ke dalam mayat hewan. Dan yang mengendalikan Youkai adalah Kuro Shinigami. Yaitu Shinigami yang menggunakan energi kehidupan manusia untuk tetap hidup. Nyaaannn."_

Scarlet...?

"Mahou Shoujo, Miracle Magical Medica! Charm up!"

A... Apa...? Cahaya apa tadi? I.. Iriya?

"Inilah, sosokku yang sesungguhnya, Rukia-chan."

Ehhh? Iriya... Berubah menjadi... Mahou.. Shoujo?

"Kau pun memilkki kekuatan ini, Rukia. Sebagai Scarlet Spade. Kau bertugas melindungiku dan aku akan mengaulkan semua permintaanmu. Termasuk... menyelamatkan Ikki."

Apa?

"_Nyaaannn.. Bukankah kau berharap agar Ikki selamat? Nyaaann"_

I..itu... sebelum aku..pingsan..

"Aku mendengarnya, Rukia. Aku mendengar jeritan hatimu yang tulus untuk menyelamatkan adikmu. Tetapi, teriakkan kegelapan dalam dirimu itu..."

"_Nyaaaaaaann. Black Pearl yang ada di dalam dirimu ini yang mengabulkannya. Dan sebagai ganti permintaan yang terkabul adalah keluargamu, nama baikmu, status, dan kehormatanmu."_

APA? Da..dadaku.. Dari dadaku muncul mutiara hitam? Apa itu?

"_Nyaaaannn.. Setiap Scarlet memilikki keinginan tergelap yang membentuk Black Pearl ini. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, maka kau akan berubah menjadi WITCH. Nyaaaannn.. WITCH adalah sosok tergelap dari setiap Scarlet. Dan sekali kau beruah menjadi WITCH, tak ada yang mampu menyelamatkanmu lagi. Hingga akhirya kau hanya akan dibersihkan oleh Amulet menjadi debu."_

Apa?

"Untunglah, aku tak terlambat, Rukia-chan."

Iriya... Aku... Aku...

"_Nyaannn... Lalu, apa permintaanmu, Rukia? Nyaaannn. Jika kau menyebutkan permintaanmu pada Amulet Joker, dia akan mengabulkannya. Tapi, sebagai gantinya, lindungi dia dengan sekuat tenagamu. Dengan demikian, permintaanmu pun akan terus terkabul."_

I...Itu...

"Tenang saja, Rukia. Sekali kau terikat kontrak, kontrak itu mengikat selamanya. Jika kau gugur dalam pertarungan, maka nasibmu akan sama seperti Ibumu, mantan Scarlet pertama."

APA? Okaasan...

"_Nyaaann.. Ibumu membiarkan dirinya diikat oleh Black Pearl. Dia melupakan jati dirinya sebagai Scarlet Spade. Itulah sebabnya.."_

"BOHONG! Tak mungkin Okaasan.."

"Bukan bohong. Setiap kekuatan Scarlet diwariskan secara turun temurun kepada anaknya. Hanya Amulet yang lahir setiap 1000 tahun sekali. Setelah diwariskan, kekuatan itu pun menghilang dari diri Ibumu. Tapi kekuatan Charm Stone tetap ada di dalam Ibumu, jika dia membiarkan dirinya dikuasai keinginan gelapnya, kekuatan Charm Stone akan menggelap dan menjadi Black Pearl."

Jadi... jadi... Okaasan... menjadi... WITCH?

"Benar. Yang dikuburkan hanyalah jazadnya, tetapi jiwa dan energi kehidupannya bersatu dengan Black Pearl dan... inilah hasilnya."

Apa? Apa yang terjadi di luar sana? Makhluk apa itu? Seluruh... seluruh tubuhnya gelap... Sayap...kegelapan...

"Itulah sosok Ibumu yang sekarang, _Ala de la Oscuridad_ (Wing of darkness)"

A..pa? Okaasan... berubah menjadi monster.. Okaasan.. Ini...ini bohong kan?

"Nyaaaannnn.. Iriya, cepat!"

Kumohon... Seseorang... Siapapun...kumohon...

"Marionette! _Castigo Final!"_

DHUAAARRRRRR!

Apa... Apa yang terjadi...? I..Iriya.. menyerang Okaasan hanya dengan tongkat. Ah, bukan, itu bukan tongkat.. Itu...

"_Ser paciente, Senorita. (Be patient, Miss)"_

Tongkat itu bisa berbicara? Apa – apaan ini? Dan lagi, tongkat aneh itu berubah bentuk menjadi... Panah, pedang, sabit, apapun itu sesuai gerakkan Iriya. Astaga.. Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?

"_Nyaaannn. Itu adalah Charm Stone, atau ola kristal yang digunakan untuk menjadi Mahou Shoujo dan akan menjadi weapon. Untuk kasus Amulet Joker, Charm Stone dapat berubah menjadi apa saja sesuai keinginan pemakai. Tetapi untuk para Scarlet, Charm Srone hanya bisa menjadi satu bentuk weapon saja. Nyaaaannnn."_

Ta... Ta... Tapi... Okaasan... Okaasan.. Akan mati..

"Jangaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn! Hentikaaannnn!"

Bodoh! Kenapa secara refleks aku lari dan menghadang serangan Iriya? Aku tahu, ini akan mengganggunya. Aku tahu ini menyangkut keselamatan dunia, aku tahu, makhluk ini ukanlah Okaasan yang kukenal lagi, tapi... tapi...

"Minggir!"

I..ri..ya..san?

"_Perdone, usted molesta a mi Dama (excuse me, you disturb my Lady)"_

Kenapa... Kenapa dia hanya tertunduk? Dengan ekspresi yang begitu datar, dia telah menyakiti Okaasan.

"_Nyaannn... Jangan bodoh, Rukia. Iriya dan Marionette sedang bertugas. Nyaannn. Percuma saja membela Ibumu. Yang kau bela sekarang hanyalah jiwanya yang membusuk dan Iriya sedang berusaha membersihkannya. Jika kau terus mengganggu, Ibumu juga akan terus menderita."_

Memersihkan...

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Dunia yang ingin kuciptakan, bukanlah dunia yang mengorbankan kebahagiaan dan senyuman orang lain. Tetapi... Untuk melindungi dan mengembalikan senyuman! _Justicia estrella!"_

A... Apa ini? Cahaya... Cahaya putih mengelilingi makhluk mengerikan tadi. Tak ada jeritan keakitan, hanya...hanya... air mata? Monster hitam tadi... menangis? A.. apa yang dirasakannya? Dia.. tersenyum. Seluruh tubuhnya yang hitam, gelap, berubah. Sayap kegelapan itu berubah... Ini... ini... wajah Okaasan..

"_Terima kasih..._"

Terima kasih? Itu yang diucapkannya sebelum menghilang?

"Marionette, _Apagado (power off)."_

"_Si, mi Senora (Yes, my Lady)"_

A...Ah...

"_Nyaann.. Good job, Senorita. Nyaann."_

"Berhenti mengejek, Noir. Nah, Rukia.."

A... A...A...

"Bodoh. Kemarilah. Tidak usah takut, kau memang lemah Rukia."

Bukan.. Bukan lemah.. Aku... Sejujurnya aku...

"Sih... Te.. Terima..ka..sih."

Akhirnya bisa kuucapkan. Terimakasih, sudah menenangkan jiwa Iuku. Terima kasih. Aku.. Aku...

"_Nyaaaannn. Jadi kau bersedia bukan?"_

Benar! Aku... Demi mengembalikan senyuman ini, rasa hangat ini, aku tak ingin ada yang merasakan kepedihan seperti ini lagi. Aku... Ingin berbuat sesuatu. Aku... ingin menjadi..Mahou Shoujo!

"_Kontrak terikat. Nyaaaaaannnnnnn"_

Apa? Noir... A... A... AAAAAAA!

...

...

Di mana aku? Iriya? Noir?

"Oneechan..."

AH! Ikki... Ini... rumah sakit... Apa aku tertidur ya? Atau aku bermimpi? Atau? Hei! Di tanganku, kristal biru ini... Charm Stone.. Begitu ya?

"Oneechan?"

Ah, Ikki... Ikki sudah sadar. Satu harapanku terkabul, apa benar yang lainnya akan terkabul? Tapi.. selama memilikki Ikki.. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Terima kasih, Iriya, Noir..

"Oneechan.. Kau kenapa?"

"Ah? Tidak, kok. Aku hanya erpikir, aku sangat ersyukur bisa melihtmu lagi, Ikki"

Hangat. Tubuh Ikki yang hangat, senyumnya, dan tangan kecilnya.. Akan kulindungi sekuat tenagaku.

18


End file.
